


desire for warmth

by seungbinsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, big giant fluff, blink and you'll miss minor ships, changbin is shook, edited 201023, just pure fluff, no angst folks, seungmin and changbin pouts every paragraph because that's a personality trait, seungmin wants to cuddle, they're idols in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinsung/pseuds/seungbinsung
Summary: Seungmin is touch deprived so he decides to snuggle the other members but none of them are giving him the soft and warm cuddle he’s actually longing for.or, changbin is on affection [rest.] because of reasons he's trying to avoid confronting and maybe seungmin misses it a little bit too much.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 286





	desire for warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this on the drafts since october but seungbin in chan's room ep 43 hurt me so much i had to finish it. so here’s cuddle soft seungbin fic that no one asked for,, and a very grateful thank you for 300 followers!! 
> 
> enjoy xx

Seungmin is lying beside Hyunjin, both staring at his mattress from Hyunjin’s bed. It was a day off for the group. Minho was on his own bed whole Jisung lie on the floor (Minho had pushed him off his bed and he was too lazy to go back to his own room, and he mentions something along the lines of: “Changbin hyung is being clingy with everyone and I don’t want him to touch me.”) The rest were scattered somewhere else around the dorm.

They’ve done these in multiple occasions already. Hyunjin humming softly to himself, scrolling mindlessly through his social media accounts, sometimes he’d share something to Seungmin, then back to his own world. Though something was off today. Actually something was off for a while now, but Seungmin couldn’t pinpoint it. Seungmin wasn’t even scrolling through his phone, he just stared. Then, he felt the need to snuggle into Hyunjin. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin asks, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the younger. Seungmin knew he was asking that because if anything, he would be the last person Hyunjin would expect to initiate physical contact. 

Seungmin just hums, closing his eyes to relax deeply into Hyunjin’s embrace. Yet, something was still bothering him. He used to be comfortable, loved it even, whenever he would hug Hyunjin. He had an aura that made you warm without him trying.

“You’re stiff,” Seungmin complains, pushing himself off Hyunjin and back to his earlier position. 

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, “I was hugging you the same.”

Seungmin shakes his head, “Must be me then,” he sighs. Hyunjin doesn’t seem convinced, grabbing Seungmin back into his arms. 

“What?”

“You seem fine, though,” Hyunjin observes, snuggling himself closer to Seungmin. “Warmer even, are you sure you’re fine?”

Seungmin nods, “I’m pretty sure I'm okay, but there’s just… I feel like something is missing, like I need something else and–” he laughs at himself, “I don’t know what I’m talking about.” The younger shakes his head, freeing himself from Hyunjin’s arms and getting off the bed. Hyunjin watches him as he grabs his glasses and put his house slippers on.

“Where are you going?” Jisung asks, picking himself up off the floor.

“The living room, I guess I don’t know, maybe Felix would give better hugs.”

Hyunjin pouts at that and resorts to calling Jisung to fill the empty space on his bed, but the younger was already making his way to his open arms from where Seungmin was just lying on. Hyunjin enclosed the embrace soon as he felt the younger’s body comfortable in his arms. 

“Have fun, then,” Hyunjin retorts, a slight bitterness on his tone. 

Seungmin shakes his head, shooting a smile right back at Jisung, who was laughing at Hyunjin’s tone. Minho gets up, following Seungmin, commenting on how he wouldn’t want to be in the room when the two start making out. Jisung screams at him for that, but neither of them denied. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Minho asks once they’ve closed the doors from the couple. Seungmin pouts, nodding his head. He was sure nothing was wrong, he just _ really _wanted to be cuddled and he doesn’t know where exactly in him suddenly was fond of being hugged.

Felix and Jeongin were in the living room, the older having the control on the remote, looking through _Netflix._ Minho slides himself beside Jeongin, sneakily grabbing the popcorn off his lap. Jeongin jabs at his stomach, taking the popcorn back and scooting away from him.

“Hey Minmin,” Felix greets as Seungmin was already finding his way in his arms. “You okay?”

“Why is everyone asking me if I’m okay?” he pouts.

“I mean you’re never one to initiate physical contact, so I was just wondering why?”

“Because,” Seungmin reasons, though that was the only thing he said before closing his eyes, searching for Felix’s warmth. “Why are you so cold?”

“What?” 

Seungmin nuzzles his head to the crook of Felix’s neck, still searching for the warmth. Felix doesn’t mind him there, in fact, he’s learned to not really mind anyone cuddling him. All the members have told him he’s the most cuddly in the group, so he doesn’t mind at all that members cuddle him. He was still focused on choosing what to watch and Seungmin complains again, this time Jeongin spoke up.

“Hyung, are you okay?” 

He gets up from Felix’s embrace, his hair already messed up

“I just–”

“You feel like something is missing?” Minho completes, knowing that Seungmin had said it earlier already to Hyunjin. 

Seungmin purses his lips. He’s always loved Felix’s hugs, he gave the _ warmest _ hugs in his opinion, and you can feel Felix softly running his small hand through your hair making it even more relaxing. But this time, Seungmin didn’t feel _ any _of that. Or, at least he feels like he wasn’t feeling anything at all. 

Then, Seungmin gasps.

“Guys, I think I can’t feel emotions.”

Minho laughs and slowly Jeongin and Felix joins in. Seungmin glares at the three of them, Minho being the first to stop, punching Jeongin slightly to stop and Felix following right after.

“Minnie, are you sure you’re okay?” Minho asks, an underlying tone of concern in his voice.

“Yes!” Seungmin cries, “Well, I guess not, because I can’t feel _ anything_!”

“You’re fine, you probably just need a hug, here,” Jeongin tries and gives Seungmin him a hug. 

Seungmin has never gotten Jeongin’s hugs. Though Seungmin would be ranked the least affectionate, Jeongin would be ranked first for avoidance of physical contact (though he can’t escape with the older members always trying to hug him, something about being the maknae). So when Seungmin got an actual hug from him, the first things that came out of his mouth were:

“You’re _ boney_.”

Jeongin pushes the older off him, his eyebrows knitted, “I’m _ what–_?”

Seungmin shrugs, pulling Jeongin closer again, feeling his body. Jeongin was warm, he always had that aura, but his hug was–“You’re just… bones. How much did you work out?”

Minho laughs again, “Seriously, Seungmin, what’s going on?”

“I want a hug.”

“You want a hug but you’ve been rejecting ours?”

“I technically haven’t rejected you.”

The older shoots him a look, “I’m not gonna–” Seungmin had already engulfed him into a hug. 

Minho, compared to everyone, hasn’t given Seungmin plenty of hugs, but he didn’t mind giving Seungmin a hug, if it meant he would give up and say that he was lacking the _ thing _he was looking for. Minho’s hug was different from the other three members he already hugged, yet, just like the other three members, it still lacked something.

And Seungmin was close to giving up what exactly it was he was looking for.

***

“Changbinnie,” Chan complains, trying to get him off. Ever since Changbin had planned to avoid hugging Seungmin–both for the fact that Seungmin hates it whenever he was being cuddled by Changbin (but was fine with other members) and the fact that maybe slowly, Changbin had grown slight feelings for the younger.

He never thought it would happen. All he wanted was to write a song _ with _ him and not go back to the studios, after they have recorded and finish writing the song, writing a song _ about _him. 

Chan was the only one aware of Changbin’s decision of trying as much as possible to repress his feelings by avoiding Seungmin. He was obviously against it, trying to convince Changbin that that would not work, but Changbin was set on his decision. Plus, he was sure Seungmin wouldn’t notice how far off he sits on the dining, how he doesn’t initiate physical contact, how he doesn’t try to hug him. He knows Seungmin is observant, so if anything, he would probably be _ glad _ if he does notice the change.

So now, Changbin is clinging onto Chan for his dear life, needing some sort of physical contact and someone to annoy. Chan being the only one aware of the situation may have been the worst thing in the world since he's all about the maturity and “that’s not good for you, Changbin”, but with at least one member knowing, he can project his detachment from the younger easily. It was like math, everything cancels out!

“Changbin,” Chan groans once more, Changbin only tightening his grip. “Just.” He removes one arm. “Hug.” He gets a hold of the other. “Seungmin.” Chan finally got out of his grip.

Changbin pouts, getting up to sit and folding his arms across his chest. Chan never lets go first, but they have been hugging for quite a while, that it was understandable that he wanted to get out. Also, as it was around lunch time, Chan must've been hungry. He stares him down, not batting an eye for the younger’s attempt to get him back under his arms.

“No.”

He puts his head down again, whining, “_Please. _I’m almost over him, I swear. Then we’ll be back as enemies and I can annoy him again.”

“You two were never enemies.”

Changbin huffs, “Hyung, you have not seen Seungmin’s true interactions with me then.”

“I have, and I can tell it’s not how enemies treat each other.”

“Stop giving me hopes,” he mumbles, turning his back on Chan. He feels the bed beside him sink and a sigh escaping the latter’s lips. Soon enough, a hand presses on his back.

“You know, Seungmin has been acting weird lately.”

Changbin turns his head to see and try to study Chan's face, but alas, he fails and turns his gaze back to the wall beside his bed.

“Minho said he’s been hugging everyone, looking for a specific hug. Maybe… _ your _ hugs?”

The rapper scoffs, “What made you think that?”

“Because you’re the only other person he hasn’t hugged.”

With Changbin’s silence, Chan sighs again. “Come, they're probably done preparing food.”

“Do I have to see Seungmin?”

“_Do I have to see Seungmin?_” Chan mocks, “Of course you do. Get up, you brat, and stop sulking.”

Changbin pouts, again, at Chan's remark, pulling himself off the bed. Chan had already turned towards the door when Changbin calls him.

He hums, turning back around.

“Can you sit between Seungmin and I?”

“Changbin–”

“_P__lease_.” And Changbin was for sure he’s never been that desperate just to avoid Seungmin. It was his defence mechanism—very unhealthy and unfair to the younger, but he wouldn’t notice anyway. Changbin kept reminding himself that.

Except he was wrong. 

When Chan sat between them, Changbin noticed how Seungmin’s smile dropped ever so slightly. No one else would've noticed it unless you were looking at him the whole time (which Changbin definitely was—his defence mechanism were both unhealthy, unfair _ and _ not effective). 

Changbin felt bad. He wanted to reach out, to make his smile go back up, and maybe make it even bigger. But he can’t do that. So he stays in his spot and starts eating, silently sulking. 

<strike>His body missing Seungmin’s warmth.</strike>

***

Despite not liking Jisung’s hugs, Seungmin was searching for some sort of physical contact from anyone and Jisung being the only one available (Minho had already rejected him), he’s now cuddled up to him. There he was on Hyunjin’s bed, searching for some sort of comfort from Han Jisung. It was a sight no one would have predicted but Seungmin himself was confused why he even wanted to hug _ anyone. _

_ Maybe you’re looking for someone’s specific hug_, he hears Minho’s voice echoing in the back of his mind.

But _ whose_? 

He was sure it wasn’t Chan, only because he hugged him recently for what felt like an awkward amount of minutes since Chan never lets go first and Seungmin was hoping it would click sometime during the hug. As predicted, he still wasn’t satisfied. 

Then, he thought he must've just missed his parents, his sister even, to hug them. He was sure he’s hugged everyone in the group. So sure until a small figure walked in the room. 

And it dawned on him.

Changbin hasn’t hugged Seungmin ever since they recorded their duet and Seungmin _ misses _his hugs. Now, although he would always push the older off, it was all play pretend to not like his hugs and whatnot, Seungmin can finally admit that Changbin’s hugs were the most delicate and truthful hug of all. Of course, the others hug him the same way, but there's something–a different feeling–whenever he would feel Changbin’s arms around him and that’s what he was looking for. <strike>Maybe it was because of his repressed two year feelings for the older.</strike>

“Jisung,” Changbin calls, standing at the foot of the bed, “Chan hyung said we have to–”

Seungmin clashes his body to the rapper, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

Changbin stood still, his arms down, not knowing how to respond to the younger’s embrace. Jisung looks at them and laughs at Changbin’s expression, screaming for help. He then composes himself, leaving the room before closing the door after him, leaving Changbin and Seungmin alone.

“Hug back, please,” Seungmin mumbles, desperation in his voice. 

And as any dumb fool in love would do, Changbin wraps his arms around him. Tighter than he’s ever had hugged him in the past. He knows he misses Seungmin, he knows he misses his warmth, but after denying it so much, he didn’t realize just _ how much _ he misses him.

Seungmin doesn’t push him off, and Changbin was in no right mind to break the embrace either. So they stood in the middle of Seungmin’s room, peacefully in each other’s arms, feeling every inch of their skin exposed touch. 

Then, he whispers, “Have you been avoiding me?”

Changbin turns his head towards Seungmin, their faces inching away from each other. 

“What?”

“I know it took a while,” Seungmin pouts, pulling his arms away from Changbin, “But now I realized that I haven't had _ any _ physical contact from you since our song. So, are you avoiding me?”

Changbin bites his lips, looking away from Seungmin’s gaze, before whispering softly, “Yeah.” Seungmin purses his lip, moving away from Changbin. “Wait, let me explain,” he says too quickly after the warmth beneath his skin has left.

“Okay, explain.”

He sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling Seungmin with him. 

“I have some things to say.”

Changbin looks up at Seungmin, waiting for a sign of nod–anything for him to continue, but Seungmin just stared at him intensely, waiting for him to spill.

“I may have been,” he trails off, still looking at Seungmin’s eyes. Then, he finishes with the tiniest whisper, “Crushing on you.”

Seungmin’s eyes widen, moving his head back slowly.

“And you thought avoiding me would, what, get rid of your feelings for me?”

Changbin nods.

Seungmin gasps in disbelief, “Are you kidding?”

“Look it wasn’t just _ my _decision.”

“Who else then?”

“Well, no one,” Changbin defends. “But my defence mechanism and I did the decision making.”

“Maybe you should tell your defence mechanism that that’s stupid.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, thinking back to Chan saying, “I’ve seen you guys interact that’s not how enemies interact.” Yeah right. They were practically up each other’s throats!

“I didn’t want it to be awkward.”

“Why would you think it’d be awkward?”

“Because I have a _ crush _ on you!”

“Well, you never acknowledged the fact that I’ve been crushing on you since we were trainees!”

Changbin’s head moved back, scrunching his nose, “You’ve what–?”

“No, I’m not repeating myself, you don’t deserve double confessions,” Seungmin remarks. “And this isn’t how I planned to tell you either.”

“Were you even planning to tell me?”

“Says _you_, you _ avoided _my presence like a plague.”

Changbin bites down on his hand, holding a laugh on his throat, but a smile nonetheless slowly spreads across his face.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Then, why are you laughing?”

“Just,” Changbin breathes out, reaching for Seungmin's hand. The younger didn’t hesitate to hold his hand right back, albeit a pout evident on his face. “We’re confessing to each other but we’re _ still _bickering.”

Slowly, Seungmin returns the soft smile, but immediately brushing it off when Changbin raises his finger to point at it, laughing incandescently.

“It’s only realistic.”

Changbin nods, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, it is. But at the same time, it’s not, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Out of all the members in the group, did you ever think we’d be the ones who will end up together?”

“Together?” Seungmin teases.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

The younger laughs, pulling Changbin’s body towards him, wrapping his arms around him, not giving him any opportunity to let go, “I missed you.”

“Sap.”

“You’re annoying.”

“I missed you, too.”

And for a moment they were peaceful. Seungmin is finally at ease, feeling the warmth he’s been longing for in his arms for so long. Changbin’s heart felt much lighter when he has Seungmin in his arms. They look deep into each other, a fond smile shared, their foreheads pressed together.

“Changbin–” Chan interrupts the moment, opening the door to the bedroom. He stood stunned at the door frame, looking at the two faces merely inches off each other. “Oh, was I interrupting?”

“Yes.” Seungmin answers too quickly, making Changbin blush. Chan was also flustered, embarrassed for himself for walking in without knocking and witnessing something so intimate. 

“Are you two… um—did you...?” Chan sighs heavily, “How do I word this?”

“Are we dating?” Seungmin asks. Chan nods.

Seungmin turns to Changbin, waiting for him to say something, but he just stares right back. He tilts his head, raising an eyebrow and Changbin understood what he had meant.

“I confessed first!”

“I initiated the hug.”

Changbin frowns, “How did you want me to ask you out, then?”

“Are you kidding?” Seungmin snorts.

“I dare you to ask _ me _then.”

Seungmin turns to Chan, “Yeah, we’re dating.” 

The corner of Changbin’s lip curved up, looking at Seungmin as he realizes what he had just said. Seungmin stares back at him, purely astonished at his words. But, when Changbin held his hand, it was agreed upon. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two then,” Chan walks out the door but peaks his head back in not a couple of seconds later, “Three inches open, please.”

Changbin reddens even more and Seungmin throws a pillow at Chan, making the rappers laugh and Seungmin still blushing a flushed red. Downstairs, Seungmin and Changbin could hear Chan screaming at everyone to pay him up. 

The two share another look and laugh at the chaos going on downstairs, but they stayed in the room, cuddling with each other, feeding off of each other’s warmth.

***

“Chan hyung!” Jeongin shrieks, the other members can be heard groaning from the kitchen. 

It was the day Seungmin and Changbin’s duet was going to be released, so the members were planning to gather in the living room and wait for the manager to upload the video. Before that, they made bets on who will make the snacks, leaving only Seungmin and Changbin by default (“It’s their day, we shouldn’t make them do anything,” Chan said), Jeongin, Felix and Minho.

“What?” Chan screams back. 

“Seungmin hyung and Changbin hyung are being clingy again,” Jeongin replies, earning a pillow to his face from the other side of the couch where Seungmin and Changbin were cuddling at.

Chan doesn’t reply, so Seungmin took it up on him to do so instead.

“Hey Felix?” the freckled boy who sat on a bean bag, looks up from his phone and hums for Seungmin to continue. “Why don’t you go cuddle Jeongin to shut him up?” He says it sweetly, but a smirk was visible on his face, especially when he notices red tint underneath his freckles and soon Jeongin’s cheeks were reddening too.

Minho laughs, from beside Jeongin earning another punch in the gut from the younger.

“Very funny,” Jeongin sarcastically says, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

The older gets up the couch nudging Felix, his eyes widening, “But Jeongin–is he–are you–?”

Jeongin was flushed red at that point, “I–I don’t mind.”

So, Minho took his spot on the bean bag and the two had tangled with one another. When the other members started piling in, Chan snickers at the sight of the two cuddling and didn’t miss Jeongin shoot a middle finger to his direction.

Chan began poking fun at Changbin’s defence mechanism. Changbin tried to defend himself, physically launching his body but Seungmin held him under his arms, laughing at his boyfriend’s cute attempts. He could easily get out of Seungmin’s arms, he is far stronger than him after all, but Changbin wasn’t actually going to put up a fight against Chan. He also knows he will probably, most likely lose anyway.

Though the members didn’t stop at Changbin, and started poking fun of Seungmin for being clingy just because Changbin wasn’t cuddling him. Compared to Changbin, Seungmin was actually ready to fight, especially when Jisung stuck his tongue at him, and compared to Seungmin, Changbin just lets him, while Hyunjin shields the shorter away from Seungmin.

And there they were in the living room, Jisung on chokehold under Seungmin, Hyunjin in between, dragged down with Jisung, loud laughter echoing in the room, until Chan screams, “It’s up! It’s up!” He pulls the link up and connects his phone to the screen. 

The whole group was now in peace–not in silence because they could never sit in silence together–and focused on the video. 

Except Changbin. 

He was too preoccupied with the boy cuddling him and smiling at the screen as the video plays. Seungmin must've felt the gaze that he looks down at Changbin. He gives his forehead a slight peck and mumbles, “Watch the damn video, hyung.”

“I am watching!” Changbin lies, still looking at Seungmin rather than the video. Seungmin holds his cheeks and Changbin pouts expecting a kiss, but Seungmin just turns his face towards the screen.

They synchronized in giggles and finally focus at the screen that lies in front of them, a smile evident both in the video and sitting on the couch. Arms never untangling from each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and for 300 followers again!!
> 
> ps; made an edit before finishing this fic and the background is the ost so if u wanna check that out, click [this](https://twitter.com/seungbinnation/status/1192527053934825472?s=20).
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungcentric)


End file.
